Galway no Sora
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: [Important Notice In Bio]A GravitationInuyasha crossover. Kagome is living in America, and is moving back to Japan with her family. Her cousin is a famous rock star there: Shuichi Shindou!
1. America to Japan

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up.

Me: Yep. I'm starting a new fic. And just as a side-note, I don't know Kagome's moms' name, so I made one up for her. And everyone looks a little different in this fic, except the Gravi cast. The only people from Inuyasha are Kagome, Shippo, Souta, and Kagome's mom, Suzuran. Character bios will be at the end of the chapter. And the title of this fic is from a song on Ayashi no Ceres, and I thought it suited this fic for some reason. And this is my first Gravi fic so please be nice to me. And also it might take me a while to update, as I have around five fics going right now. *Sweatdrop* Oh yeah, sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. Ja ne and please review! *Shiroi Hikari*

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter One: America to Japan

A nineteen-year old Kagome Higurashi sighed as she re-read the letter that her mother had handed to her when she came back from her part-time job at the music store downtown. _So, Grandfather has finally died. Now I have no one to tell me anymore about the feudal era, even though I know practically everything that a miko could know about, having trained with Kaede-senpai for two years. But it says here that he left me a huge amount of money and a few other items. But...that means that we have to move back to Japan. _Kagome put the letter down after reading it for a final time and walked over to her mother, who was cutting up some carrots for the stew that she was making.

"Kaa-san, have you read this letter?" Kagome asked as she grabbed a chair and sat down at their small kitchen table. Kagome's mother, Suzuran, had lost her job a few months ago and the family wasn't doing so well on money. The other day a bank notice had arrived in the mail saying they would take away the Higurashi house if the Higurashi's didn't come up with $10,000 before next Tuesday. Kagome had a part time job working at the music store, but that didn't bring in much money. Souta and Shippo, who were now thirteen, had just finished elementary school and were going to middle school next. Shippo had come home with Kagome through the well in Japan four years ago, disguised as a human when not around his family. Suzuran had officially adopted Shippo at the adoption agency, though Kagome didn't know how she did it. But Kagome was still Shippo's mother. Kagome and her friends in the feudal era, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango to name a few, had defeated Naraku with the help of Kagura, Kanna, and Kouga. Kagome had told Inuyasha her feelings, but he had told her that he still loved Kikyo, and decided to go to hell with her. Miroku and Sango had gotten married, and when Kagome had left Sango was pregnant with her second child. Rin was revived and was now living with Sesshoumaru. Kouga had reestablished his pack and Ayame was now his mate. Kaede was still the village priestess, though she was training a younger miko to take over when she left this world. Kagome sighed happily as all of the fun memories came flying back to her. But then her eyes saddened when she remembered what Inuyasha had told her and what she had to do. Kagome had sealed up the well after she and Shippo had left. And the Higurashi family soon after moved to America. Though Kagome's grandfather decided to stay in Japan and take care of the Higurashi shrine. Kagome's cousins and aunt also lived there, but Kagome rarely saw them. Suddenly she was brought back from her reverie when her mother snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Kagome? Are you listening?" 

"Sorry Kaa-san. I was thinking about the past." Kagome said quietly and her mother nodded. 

"I read that letter before I gave it to you, and I think we should move back to Japan. Souta and Shippo just finished elementary school, so starting middle school in Japan. And I talked to some old friends' earlier saying that we could stay with them until I find a job and apartment. And your cousin also lives in Tokyo, doesn't he?" Suzuran asked her daughter as she put the stew on the stove. Kagome's cousin and aunt weren't related to Suzuran, they were from her father's side. Suzuran didn't really get along that well with her cousin's mom, so that's why Kagome didn't see her cousins much. She didn't really care about her female cousin, but she liked her male cousin. He was really nice and funny. _I hope he hasn't changed. _Kagome thought with a small smile tugging at her lips. 

"Hai kaa-san. Shu-chan lives in Tokyo. He just graduated a year ago from high school. Now I hear he's sorta famous. I don't know. I haven't heard any news from Japan lately. But are you sure we can move there?" Kagome asked. Suzuran smiled and turned to her daughter.

"Yes. Besides we are going to lose this house anyways, so why not start over in Japan again. And before you say it, I know it will be hard for to me to find a job and apartment. But like I said. My old friends Mika and Tohma Seguchi invited us to stay at their house until we find a place to live. And Tohma-kun says that you can help him at his business place. You might like it. And I believe he also said that you're cousin works there as well..." Suzuran trailed off. Kagome's face brightened. 

"So mom, when are we leaving?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"I've booked a plane to Japan tomorrow. I've called the bank and told them that we are moving, so selling the house is no problem. Souta and Shippo's middle school that they were going to go to has been notified of the move, and I have already signed them up over the Internet to a middle school in Tokyo. Tohma and Mika have rooms sat up for us, as well as your job. All you have to do now is pack. I will tell Shippo and Souta when they get home from the movies." Suzuran said and smiled when Kagome ran out of the room with a huge smile on her face. This was the happiest she'd seen her since her miko training had been complete. Kagome had gotten depressed when she had to seal the well up, and had rarely smiled since. _Perhaps moving to Japan will be better for her. _She thought and squeaked when the oven timer went off behind her, signaling the stew was done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tohma Seguchi, president of Ng-Records (I think) walked into the room that the 'Bad Luck' band was hanging out in. Shuichi Shindou and Hiroshi Nakano were looking over some new songs that Shuichi had written, while Fujisaki Suguru was making comments here and there on Shuichi's songs. K, the bands' manager, and Sakano, another manager, were talking about some upcoming TV shows that 'Bad Luck' could do. Tohma cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"A new person will be joining Ng-Records and I want you to make her feel welcome. She is the daughter of a dear friend of mine, and she is moving to Japan along with her family." He said and Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru looked at him weirdly.

"And you're telling us this because...?" Shuichi asked. Tohma stared at him with a smile.

"Because she is your cousin Shindou-san."

************************************************************************

**Profiles**

Kagome Higurashi

__

Age: 19

__

Hair: Dark black; Goes to waist; Wears in ponytail, Chinese Chopsticks, or down 

__

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

__

Weight: 70 lbs

__

Height: 5'6

Shippo Higurashi

__

Age: 13

__

Hair: Auburn; Longer in back and wears in a small ponytail

__

Eyes: Green

__

Weight: 65 lbs

__

Height: 4'2

Souta Higurashi

__

Age: 13

__

Hair: Brown; Sorta of like Yuki's hair

__

Eyes: Brown

__

Weight: 66 lbs

__

Height: 4'4

Suzuran Higurashi

__

Age: 37

__

Hair: Dark Brown; Goes to neck; Down

__

Eyes: Brown

__

Weight: 86 lbs

__

Height: 5'8

Himawari Mokuren

__

Age: 19

__

Hair: Dark Blue; Goes to mid-back; Wears in pigtails, ponytail, or down

__

Eyes: Dark Purple

__

Weight: 69 lbs

__

Height: 5'5

Samui Higurashi

__

Age: 68

__

Hair: Dyed Brown; Curled; goes to just below neck

__

Eyes: Black

__

Weight: 100 lbs

__

Height: 5'7

Ayame Asagao

__

Age: 20

__

Hair: Black with Red streaks; Goes to shoulders; Wears down

__

Eyes: Magenta

__

Weight: 72 lbs

__

Height: 5'8


	2. Hello Cousin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up. 

Me: Hello again! Before I forget, I would like to thank Kohaku (MM.org) for telling me Kagome's mom's name: Megumi. I will use 'Megumi Higurashi' from now on. Thanks again! And I also thank my reviewers. There seemed to be some confusion on why Kagome-chan was in America, and I will explain it now:

1) Kagome had trained with Kaede for two years in the Sengoku Jidai. After she had finished, she and her family, including Shippo and excluding her grandfather, left to America. Her mother had gotten a fairly good job, and they were living fine. But then her mother was fired and that was when everything went downhill. They had lived in America for four years before Kagome got the letter. Also keep in mind that she and Shu-kun had seen each other in _eight_ years. 

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Two: Hello Cousin!

Kagome closed her eyes as she leaned back into the plane's chair and put on her headphones. She silently sang to herself as the plane flew in the sky.

__

Kumotta sora wo mitsumete iru  
Kuroi hitomi ni nani ga utsuru no  
Kanashimi fukaku mune ni hisomete  
Tabi ga hajimaru  
  
Ressha no mado kara miru keshiki ha  
Dore mo minarenu mono bakari  
Shiroku uzukumaru hitsuji no mure  
Galway ha tooi  
  
Nagaku tsudzuku ishigaki  
Kaze to kiri no kurikaeshi  
Doko he tori ha tonde yuku no darou  
Ai no shirabe wo tsubasa ni noseta mama  
Oide yume to kibou no hikari  
Haruka akogare no michi he to  
Tsurete itte  
  
Sora ni mukatte sobieru tou ni  
Kamome ha jiyuu ni asonde iru  
Nido to modoranai kono toki wo  
Oshimu you ni  
  
Ikusennen no kioku  
Mimamoru ishi no juujika  
  
Kawa ha nagare umi he to sosogu  
Hito no kokoro ha ai ni iyasarete yuku  
  
Oide yume to kibou no hikari  
Mada minu machi he watashi wo  
Tsurete itte  
Look up in the sky  


As she finished the song, she noticed that Shippo was unusually quiet. She took off her headphones and pulled him into her lap.

"Daijoubou, Shippo-chan?" She asked as she smiled at him. He nodded and tried to smile back, but just then the plane hit some air turbulence, thus making it shake. Shippo yelped and buried himself into Kagome. Kagome chuckled as she stroked the kit-gone-human's hair.

"It's okay Shippo-chan. Nothing will happen to you up here. Not with me to protect you." She said as she sat Shippo back in his chair. He nodded, albeit hesitantly, before putting on his own headphones. Kagome smiled happily as she watched her 'son'. _I wonder what it will be like for Shippo when he sees Japan again. He hasn't been there in four years..._ Kagome wondered as she yawned. _Must stay...awake. _But her body wouldn't listen to her mind and her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

__

~With Shu-kun~

Shuichi nervously ran around Eiri Yuki's house, mumbling incoherent sentences. Yuki, who was working on a new novel, had finally had enough and kicked poor Shuichi out of his house. 

"Yuuuuuuukkkkkkiiiiiiii!" Shuichi whined as he banged on the door. _Crap. My cousin, whom I haven't seen for years, is coming back to Japan and is going to work at Ng-Records. Now Yuki has kicked me out of his house. This day couldn't get any worse. _Just as Shuichi said that, rain started to pour from the sky.

"Why? Why me!?" Shuichi yelled into the rain as he banged on Yuki's door a few more times before giving up and heading to a phone booth below the apartment. He dialed Hiro's number, and soon Nakano Hiroshi answered. 

"Shuichi? What's up?" Hiro asked over the phone.

"Hiro-kun. Can you come pick me up and take me to the airport?"   
"Why? Did you and Yuki have a lover's quarrel? Or are you just running away from the music business?"  
"Hiro! Stop joking! I need to greet my cousin and her family who are coming from America. And Yuki kicked me out of the house so I can't ask him for a ride."

"So you did have a lover's quarrel!"

"NO!!!!"

"Okay, okay. I'll pick you up in ten minutes. Ja." Hiro said and then hung up the phone. Shuichi hung up as well with sigh.

"If I'm not on time, Tohma's gonna kill me. And then Mika-san probably will too. Oh, I'm gonna die!" Shuichi wailed into the pouring rain, before sitting down on a bench, waiting for Hiro to show up.

__

~At the Airport~

Kagome had just grabbed the last of her luggage when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and spun around, ready to attack whoever it was behind her. A boy with pink hair held up his hands as he grinned at her sheepishly.

"Remember me, Kagome-chan?" He asked. Kagome stared at him for a moment before smiling happily.

"Shu-kun!" She cried out and pounced on him. Shuichi, along with Kagome, fell to the floor, Hiro and Shippo standing above them. Kagome quickly got up off of Shuichi, then picked Shippo up. 

"Um, I think my mom and Souta are over there. I'll be right back." Kagome said and ran off to get her mother and brother. A few seconds later Kagome, Shippo, and two others walked back over to Shuichi and Hiro.

"Shu-kun, this is my mother, Megumi, and my little brother Souta, who is not related to you. And this is Shippo, my-I mean, my mother's adopted son." Kagome quickly covered up as she introduced everybody. 

"Hi! I'm Shindou Shuichi. Nice to meet you! And this is Nakano Hiroshi, but you can call him Hiro if you want. He's giving us a ride back to Ng-Records, where Tohma and Mika-san will meet you." Shuichi said quickly. The Higurashi family nodded, grabbed their suitcases and left with the two men. Not knowing that this would soon turn into more than just a family reunion. 

************************************************************************

Done! ^_^ I liked the way I introduced Shuichi-kun and Kagome-chan in this chapter. And by the way, the song Kagome-chan was listening to was 'Galway no Sora' from 'Ayashi no Ceres'. I was going to put a 'Bad Luck' or 'Nittle Grasper' song in here, but I didn't have the lyrics. *sweatdrop* Oh well. I'll put that in next chapter.

__

Review Corner

Sozoku- Thanks for reviewing! And I answered your question in the e-mail, as well as the beginning of this chapter. Thanks again!

Loving-devil- Thanks for reviewing! 

Kohaku- Thanks for reviewing and for the great compliment! That meant a lot to me. Also thanks for the information about Kagome's mom. Thanks again!

Ja ne and please review! *Shiroi Hikari*


	3. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up. I also own this plot. I think. I'm pretty sure I do anyway.

Me: Hello again! Sorry it's taken me so long to get new chapters up for all of my fics. I am planning on updating ALL of them this weekend. And thank you, reviewers! By the way, remember that I am going to use Kagome's mom's real name, Higurashi Megumi, instead of Suzuran

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Three: Blast from the Past

Higurashi Megumi smiled at her daughter as Kagome caught up with her cousin and his friend. Souta and Shippo were just staring out of the windows of the car, looking for any changes that had happened while they were living in America.

"So Shu-kun, I heard that you are famous now. Is that true?" Kagome asked as Shindou Shuichi jabbered on about his life. Shuichi stopped telling her about almost failing high school, and grinned.

"Yep. Me and Hiro-kun are musicians now. We are in the band 'Bad Luck', along with our other friend, who you will meet later, Suguru Fujisaki. You will also meet our managers K-san and Sakano-san, plus a few others. By the way Kag-chan, why did you decide to come back to Japan?" Shuichi said rapidly. A semi-sad look came over Kagome's face.

"The main reason was that my grandfather died. But we were having money problems in America, and Okka-san had lost her job. Plus I would get to see you and some other friends that I haven't seen in a long time." Kagome explained, and Shippo, who was eavesdropping, immediately knew what 'other friends' Kagome was talking about. _Poor Kagome-chan. She misses the ones she left behind in the Sengoku Jidai. But maybe she can unseal the well and we can see everyone again. Except for Inuyasha that is. Inuyasha was a baka to go with Kikyo. _Shippo's ears perked up when he heard Kagome say his name. He turned his head to look at her, and yelped when he saw Shuichi's face so close to his own.

"Kaa-san!" He squeaked and jumped into Kagome's arms. 

"It's okay Shippo. Shuichi just wanted to meet you. I think. What were you doing anyway Shuichi?" Kagome asked as she sat Shippo back down next to Souta and Megumi. 

"How come he doesn't look like you guys? And I don't remember having a third cousin." Shuichi said as he stared at Shippo. 

"We adopted him." Kagome answered simply. Shuichi stared at Kagome and then at Shippo before smiling and nodding. Two minutes later Hiro pulled up in front of a large building in the center of Tokyo. Kagome's jaw dropped as she looked up at the building before her. 

"It's _huge_!" She mumbled as she grabbed her luggage and stepped out of the car.

"Welcome to Ng-Records Kagome-san." Hiro said and smiled at her before grabbing the rest of her luggage and carrying it into the lobby of the building. Kagome just nodded dumbly and followed him inside, leaving Shuichi to grab the rest of the Higurashi family's bags. 

As soon as Shippo was close enough to Kagome, he jumped into her arms.

"Kaa-san, it's too big." Kagome smiled at Shippo, who blinked up at her. 

"Don't worry Shippo-chan. I'll make sure you don't get lost. That is if I don't get lost." She said and laughed lightly. Suddenly a gunshot rang throughout the air. Kagome yelped and held onto Shippo tighter. She started to reach for the bow that was always on her back, but remembered that it was packed in one of her bags and her extra one was at her grandfather's shrine. But Shuichi and Hiro just shook their heads as a man with blonde hair walked into the lobby, holding a still-smoking gun in his left hand. 

"Shindou Shuichi and Nakano Hiroshi! Where have you been!? You were supposed to be here _three_ hours ago!" The blonde man yelled at the two males.

"Gomen K-san. We had to pick Shuichi's cousins up from the airport." Hiro said politely. K looked at him and then at Shuichi before looking upon the Higurashi's.

"Ah! Hello Megumi-san! It has been a long time. And Kagome-chan! You have grown so much since I last saw you." Shuichi and Hiro's eyes bugged out as they stared at Kagome and Megumi.

"You already know him?" Shuichi asked Kagome, who nodded.

"Hai. Tohma-kun introduced him to me when I was around four or five. He also introduced Ryuichi-chan and Noriko-chan to me." She stated with a smile. Shippo and Souta just looked between the adults, thoroughly confused. 

"That makes four less people we have to introduce you to." Hiro said.

"Who else is there?" Shippo asked as he stared up at Hiro.  
"Two of them are coming right now." He said and looked beyond K's head.

"Kagome-chan, Shippo-kun, Souta-kun, Higurashi-san, meet Suguru Fujisaki, 'Bad Luck's keyboardist, and Sakano-san, the second of 'Bad Luck's Managers. The first is K-san by the way." Shuichi said as he pointed to each person in turn.

"Suguru-san, Sakano-san, meet my cousins Kagome, Souta, Shippo, and their mother, Higurashi Megumi." Shuichi finished as he introduced everyone. Suguru and Sakano nodded at the Higurashi's before turning to Shuichi and Hiro.

"Because we are behind schedule, you will need to stay late tonight. We have to see how the remix of 'Spicy Marmalade' will sound." Sakano informed them as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. Shuichi groaned and Hiro looked at him.

"But if I get home late, Yuki will get mad at me!" Shuichi whined. Kagome's eyebrow rose when he mentioned the name 'Yuki'. Hiro rolled his eyes and hit Shuichi on the head.

"You will only be a few hours late. Besides, I thought he kicked you out of his house earlier for making too much racket?" Hiro said, jumping at the chance to embarrass his best friend. Shuichi glared at him.

"Shuichi, who is Yuki?" Kagome asked innocently, even though she had a pretty good idea of who he was already. _Heh. The training with Sesshoumaru actually paid off. I can catch a glimpse of what Shuichi is thinking. I'll have to practice more if I actually want to read his mind. _Kagome thought with a smirk as an image of a handsome blonde man popped into Shuichi's head. 

"Er, his name is Eiri Yuki, and he's a novelist." Shuichi said quickly. Hiro was about to make him say more but one look from Kagome made him change his mind. 

"Can we please stop this babbling and get back to work?" K asked as he clicked the safety off of his gun. Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru gulped and ran down the hall into a studio at the end. Kagome, Shippo, Souta, and K followed at a more leisurely pace, while Sakano had taken Megumi to see Tohma and Mika, who were upstairs. Kagome gaped slightly as she looked around the medium sized studio. There were posters of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper all over the walls, as well as many instruments and tons of food. 

"Is this your own studio?" Souta asked Shuichi. Shuichi nodded with a grin.

"Yep. Tohma gave it to us when K-san started as our manager. This is where we create and record our songs." He said and sat down on a couch in the center of the room. Kagome sat a bag down by the door before sitting next to him, Shippo jumping into her lap as she did so. Souta sat in a chair next to the door (and next to Kagome's bag), while Hiro, Suguru, K sat on a different couch. 

"Now, for the remix we will need to have more music and less words. Understood?" K asked and everyone nodded. Hiro went to his guitar, Shuichi to the mike, and Suguru to his keyboards in the corner. After they had gotten halfway through the song, Kagome stopped listening. Sure, she liked her cousin's music, but something else was on her mind. She had felt a strong demon energy inside the building, a few floors up. That's why she had brought her bow and arrows with her into the studio (they were in the bag). She frowned and tried to search out the ki of the demon. It seemed oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't place it in her mind. She was brought out of her concentration when she heard Souta ask her something. She noticed that Bad Luck had stopped playing and were gathered around Souta.

"Nii-san, why do you have your bow with you?" Souta asked as he held the large bone bow up in the air. Kagome's eyes widened and quickly grabbed the bow from Souta.

"Um, I didn't know it was in there. I thought that was the bag with some old pictures of me and Shuichi in it. I must've grabbed the wrong bag." She said and put on a fake smile. 

"Why do you carry a bow anyway Kag-chan?" Shuichi asked as he warily looked at the bow in her hands. 

"Uh, I, er like archery. Yeah." She lied quickly, hoping beyond hope that they would believe her. Shuichi seemed to accept her answer, and sat back down on the couch next to Shippo. Kagome put her bow away and was about to sit down, when they energy she was feeling earlier spiked and started to come closer to her. _Looks like he finally felt my energy. _She thought worriedly and threw open the door, running out into the empty hallway. Shippo, sensing his mothers' distress, grabbed her bow and quiver and quietly followed close behind her. Everyone else ran out after the two, thoroughly confused. Kagome nearly fainted when she saw who was standing in the hall.

"S-Sesshoumaru!?" She squeaked. The tall, silver-haired man smirked and stared at her coldly.

"That's Sesshoumaru-_sama_ to you Kagome-san." Shippo, who was behind Kagome, looked over her shoulder, his eyes bulging.

"B-but you're supposed to be in the Sengoku Jidai. What are you doing here?" He asked and Sesshoumaru turned his cold gaze to Shippo.

"What's it to you kit?"  
"Sess-kun, stop it. Now, why are you here." Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

"I thought you were smarter than a human, dear miko" He said in a cold voice. Kagome was about to whap him on the head, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go insulting my race. Rin is a human, remember _Fluffy_-chan?" Kagome teased. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the nickname Kagome and Rin had given him.

"Do not call me that." He growled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She muttered and turned to her other friends.

"Kagome, how do you know Sesshoumaru-senpai? He just started working here two months ago, and is the vice-president of Ng-Records." Shuichi mumbled. Kagome grinned.

"Let's just say that me and Sess go back a _long_ way." She said and walked past them, back into the studio. Suddenly she stopped mid-step when she heard a cold voice go through her head. _Lord Sesshoumaru isn't the only one who has come to the future, my dear miko. _A splatter of blood flashed in her mind, and then Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and their children's dead bodies on the floor; a man in a baboon suit standing behind them, holding a sword and laughing. Kagome's face paled and she started to choke. She kneeled on the floor, Shuichi, Shippo, and Souta kneeling beside her.

"Kagome? Daijoubou?" Shuichi asked nervously as Kagome's nose started to bleed. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome's back. He had seen what she had seen. _So, he is back. _He thought before handing Kagome a tissue box before leaving. 

"Kagome, what happened?" Souta asked his sister. Kagome shook her head.

"Don't worry. It was nothing." She mumbled and tried to smile, but failed miserably. Shuichi and Hiro helped her up and led her back into the studio.

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome-san?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. If you're not feeling well, tell Hiro. He was training to be a doctor before he became a famous rock star." Shuichi said as he handed Kagome a glass of water. Kagome took a drink before thanking him.

"No, no. It really was nothing. It's just drier here than in America." She lied. Shuichi believed her, but Hiro and Shippo didn't. _I can tell she's lying. I wonder what's up..._ Hiro thought and shrugged to himself. It wasn't his business.

************************************************************************

Wow. I didn't think I would introduce Sessy till later chapters. And I'm pretty sure everyone knows who the baboon guy is. And don't worry; Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and their children are NOT dead. It was a kind of...premonition of what would happen. And don't ask me how Kagome's nose started to bleed. I had something in mind when that happened, but then I forgot what it was. *sweatdrop* Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari*


	4. Himawari

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Me: Hello! This weekend was update weekend for me. I've updated Raining Cats and Demons, Kiniro Sakura, Battle of the Heart, and now I am updating Galway no Sora. Yep. Good weekend for me^_^ Anyways, last chapter was sort of confusing at the end. Sorry 'bout that. I had a reason for Kagome's nose bleed, but I forgot it. *sweatdrop* And no, Miroku, Sango, and the rest aren't dead. It was more like a ...premonition from Naraku (the baboon guy). Now, on with the chapter!

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Four: Himawari

Kagome sighed as she put away her toothbrush. Today had been a long day for her. She had moved back to Japan, found out that her cousin was a famous rock star, met her cousin's really cute friend, found out that Sesshoumaru was in the future and worked at Ng-Records, and learned that Naraku was still alive, planning on killing her for the Shikon no Tama she still held in possession. At that last thought, Kagome took the jewel from around her neck and stared at it. It was complete now, and Kagome knew that some demons were still after it. She shook her head as she placed it back around her neck and got into her bed. _Why does it have to be me with all of these problems? Jeez. _She thought as she drifted of to sleep in Tohma Seguchi's house, Shippo curled up next to her in his fox form.

__

~The Next Day~

"Kagome! Get up!" Megumi Higurashi yelled through the door. Kagome wearily opened her eyes and stared into the small brown eyes of Shippo. She smiled.

"Ohayo Shippo-chan!" She mumbled as she sat up. Shippo smiled back at her before changing into his human form and leaving the room so Kagome could dress. Kagome quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck, making sure that the Shikon no Tama was still around her neck. She grabbed a book off of her desk and ran out of her room, nearly running into Souta who was in the hall as well. 

"Souta! Look out and hurry up. Today's your first day of your new school." Kagome growled as she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Souta stuck his tongue out at his sister's back, but Kagome didn't see it. 

"Kagome-san, there is a bowl and some milk on the table. The cereal is in the cupboard to your left. I'm afraid Mika and I can't drive Souta and Shippo to school. Do you mind if one of the girls that work at Ng-Records does it? And you could ride with her, if you want." Tohma said as Kagome walked into the kitchen. Kagome nodded and smiled, glad that she would meet another female. 

"That would be fine Tohma-san." Kagome said as she poured some cereal into the bowl. She quickly ate it and grabbed her small backpack off the desk in the hall. Shippo and Souta emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later with their small bento boxes. Kagome pulled on her tennis shoes, Shippo and Souta doing the same. Megumi smiled and waved as the threesome left the house. 

Kagome herded Shippo and Souta away from the house towards the waiting car. The two boys hopped in the back and Kagome hopped in the passenger's seat in the front. A girl around Kagome's age sat in the driver seat, her long blue hair tied up in pigtails on the sides of her head.

"Hiya! I'm Himawari Mokuren, and Tohma-senpai said for me to drive your brothers to school, and then to drive us two back to Ng-records." The bouncy girl said. Kagome smiled at her, knowing that she would become great friends with this girl.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and that's Souta and Shippo in the back." Kagome said and pointed to the two boys. Soon the four of them were off.

__

~Ten Minutes Later~

Himawari pulled up in front of Ng-Records, both her and Kagome laughing.

"I can't believe that Souta and Shippo were asked out by two twins the first day of school! That was hilarious!" Kagome said as the two girls stopped their laughing. They walked into the building, both still smiling. As soon as Kagome was in the building, she was glomped by Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru standing behind him.

"Kagome-chan! Ohayo gozaimasu!" Shuichi said as he latched onto Kagome's leg.

"Uh, good morning to you too Shu-kun. And to you Hiro-san, Suguru-san." Kagome said as she tried to pry Shuichi off her leg. As soon as she pulled him off, she was glomped again, this time by Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Kag-chan! Kumagoro(I know I spelled that wrong...) and I are very happy to see you!" Ryuichi said as he smothered Kagome. Kagome gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Ryu-chan! Let poor Kagome go, you're choking her!" Noriko Ukai said as she came towards them. Ryuichi quickly let go of Kagome, the pink rabbit Kumagoro sitting on his head.

"Thanks Nori-chan. I thought I was gonna pass out." Kagome joked. Just then Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." He said in a monotone voice. Kagome frowned, but followed him anyway.

"Do you still have the jewel?" Sesshoumaru asked in a low voice. Kagome nodded and pulled the jewel off of her neck. Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his eyes.

"I see. I went back to the Sengoku Jidai yesterday, and what I found there was not pretty. Naraku is still alive. Do not ask me how, as I do not know. I also found out that he brought back that dead clay pot, as well as my baka brother." Sesshoumaru explained as Kagome's eyes widened.

"What about Miroku and Sango?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. They are fine. I told them to keep an eye out, as well as the village priestess and several other demons. For now they are fine. I think Naraku's main target is you." Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru finished. 

"I can't believe he still isn't dead. How many times have we thought we've killed him? Twenty?" Kagome said irritably. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Well, just keep on your guard, and watch out for your family as well. Naraku could try and target them to get at you." Sesshoumaru warned as he left Kagome standing in the hall. Kagome sighed as she leaned against the wall, slowly sliding to the floor.

"Great. Just great. Now I have that stupid baboon man on my tail again. When will he die already!?" Kagome mumbled angrily to herself. 

"Kagome-san?" A voice said beside her. Kagome jumped and turned to see Himawari staring at her.

"Uh, yes Himawari-san?" Kagome asked nervously.

"You're a miko, aren't you?" Himawari asked quietly. Kagome jumped up and giggled nervously.

"W-what makes you say that? I'm not a miko, not at all!" She said.

"Don't try to hide it Kagome. I can sense the Shikon no Tama around your neck. I can also tell that Sesshoumaru-sama is a demon, as well as Shippo. Do not worry though, I am a miko as well." Himawari said brightly as Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're a miko!? Wow. I didn't know that any existed still." Kagome said in wonder as Himawari giggled.

"Well, I think we are the only ones left in Japan, but I know that there are more in other parts of the world. I'm a descendent of Midoriko, who are you descended from?" Himawari asked as the two girls headed back towards the others.

"I'm also descended from Midoriko, but I am also descended from Kikyo, who still has part of my soul I think..." Kagome said, partly to herself.

"You're descended from Kikyo? The Shikon no Tama's previous guardian?" Himawari asked in amazement. Kagome nodded tiredly.

"Yes. And now I carry that burden. Which totally sucks sometimes, as demons are always after you." Kagome said, not being sarcastic at all. Himawari nodded.

"I think I know how you feel. I've read about the legend of the Shikon no Tama. But if you want, I can help you keep all those demons away, even Naraku." Himawari said lightly. Kagome gaped at her.

"How did you know about Naraku?" She asked suspiciously. Himawari gulped.

I, uh, kinda overheard you and Sesshoumaru-sama talking. Hehe." Himawari said guiltily and Kagome shook her head.

"Whatever. But I would appreciate the help. Thanks. Now, we better start working or we might lose our jobs." Kagome said and the two girls pushed the thought of Naraku and the Shikon no Tama to the back of their minds.

************************************************************************

Well, that was a pretty good chapter. I like Himawari.^_^ Next chapter will probably be up within a week. And if you would like to be notified of when I update this fic or others, please review and put your e-mail in there, and on the next update I will send you an e-mail. Now for question(s): 

__

Why is Sesshoumaru so cold to Kagome if she trained with him?

Well, I wanted to keep Sesshoumaru in character, so he would not seem too OOC. And in the anime/manga, Sesshoumaru is cold, so I wanted to keep him like that. But I did make him a little warmer towards Kagome.^_^

Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari*


	5. Eiri Yuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a BAD case of writer's block, just ask Tsumi-chan.

Fukai Tsumi- Yep, she complained about it every day. 

Shiroi Hikari: *Sigh* But now it's over. Hopefully. *glances around nervously* Anyways, I put a new fic up for Groove Adventure Rave/Rave Master. *Pulls out one of those hypnotizing things* Go read it and review it.......go read it and review it.....it's really good......as good as Galway no Sora......review....... *cough* Anyways, on with the fic!

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Five: Eiri Yuki

Kagome ran a hand through her hair as she tried to make out Shuichi's scribbly handwriting. Before Shuichi had left Ng-Records earlier, he had written down something and handed it to Kagome, then left while yelling out come by after work. Kagome assumed that he wanted her to go to the address on the paper. Well, right now she was trying to find that place. Keyword: Trying. _Shuichi needs writing lessons._ Kagome thought irritably. She looked at the street sign and groaned when she saw that she had passed it already. Suddenly she noticed a shadowed figure behind her, she squeaked and jumped away, but when she turned around, it was none other than Hiroshi Nakano.

"Hey, Kagome. What are you doing out here?" He asked as Kagome calmed down. She frowned and showed him the picture. Hiro looked at it and laughed.

"So Shuichi wants you to come meet Yuki. Well, you are heading in the right direction, just go two blocks down until you so a large white apartment. Yuki and Shuichi live there. Say, why don't I walk you there? Shuichi left something at Ng anyway, so I might as well give it to him now." Hiro said and grinned. Kagome grinned back and nodded her head. Then the two headed towards Yuki's apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shuichi ran around Yuki's house, trying to make everything perfect for when his cousin arrived. Yuki just stared at him while smoking his fifth cigarette. He then rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Shuichi's shirt collar.

"Quit trying to make everything perfect. It's giving me a headache. Do something else." Yuki mumbled as he let go of Shuichi.

"But Yuki! Kagome-chan will be h-mmph." Shuichi was silenced as Yuki pressed his lips to his. When the two broke for breath, the doorbell rang. Shuichi's eyes widened and he ran towards the door quickly. Yuki just sighed and put out his cigarette before lighting a new one. He was going to need as many cigarettes as he could if Kagome was anything like Shuichi. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome teetered nervously on the balls of her feet. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but for someone reason something was bugging her. She frowned thoughtfully as Hiro stared at her.

"Kagome-san? Are you all right?" He asked as Kagome almost fell over when she heard his voice. She had forgotten he was there. She grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Hiro-kun. I spaced out for a moment." She replied. Hiro grinned back at her. Just then Shuichi threw open the door and grinned like a maniac, Yuki standing behind him with a can of beer in his hands.

"Kagome-chan!" Shuichi yelped and glomped her. Kagome gasped for breath as Shuichi squeezed her.

"S-Shu-kun, I need air." She squeaked. Shuichi, hearing her request, stepped back from her with a silly grin on his face.

"Gomen Kag-chan." He then turned to Hiro.

"Hiro-kun? Why are you here?" He asked. 

"Well, you left something at Ng, so I decided to bring it over, and on my way here I found Kagome wondering the streets. Seems she got lost trying to find this place." He said as Kagome blushed.

"It wasn't like that! Shuichi just needs to learn how to write kanji better." Kagome said with a huff. Shuichi and Hiro grinned at her. Suddenly Yuki spoke out.

"Shuichi are we just going to stand here giggling like idiots are you going to let them in?" He said as he took a swig of beer. Shuichi nodded and let Kagome and Hiro in.

"Well, this is Eiri Yuki, my, um, roommate." Shuichi said as Yuki choked on his beer. Kagome smiled at Shuichi.

"You can tell me the truth, Shu-kun. I know that you two are more than just 'roommates'." Kagome said and grinned slyly. This time it was Shuichi's turn to blush.

"Um, yeah. We are lovers." Shuichi mumbled quietly. Kagome giggled slightly.

"I always knew you were queer." Kagome joked and Shuichi bonked her on the head playfully. 

As the night wore on, Kagome was getting really sleepy. 

"Shu-kun, I think it is time for me to go. It's really late and I have work tomorrow." She said and yawned to emphasize her point. Shuichi nodded and yawned as well.

"I guess you're right. Well, oyasumi nasai, Kag-chan, Hiro-kun." Shuichi said as he waved goodbye to them after he led them out the door. Kagome waved back as she and Hiro started walking.

"Kagome-san, why don't you let me walk you home. It's too dangerous this late at night for a beautiful young woman to be walking alone." Hiro said. Kagome blushed slightly, but nodded.

"Thank you Hiro-kun." She said quietly as she looked at the stars. She still had that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but she didn't know what it was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young hanyou with billowing white hair smirked as he watched the woman and man walk away from the large white apartment. His red/gold eyes shone in the night.

"Kagome...now is the time for you to return what is rightfully ours." He said and chuckled evilly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stiffened. She glanced at the trees warily, sensing danger nearby. _Damn, someone's here. What am I going to do? I can't tell Hiro that I fight demons for a living. _She thought angrily. Suddenly she saw a red blue leap from the trees and land in front of her. Kagome's eyes widened as she trembled. Hiro stepped closer to Kagome when he noticed a..._thing_ jump down from the trees. It looked like a man, but he had long white hair and dog ears. The demon in question grinned sadistically at Kagome, sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"Hello Kagome." He said lowly. 

"I-Inuyasha!?" She cried out quietly. No matter how hard she tried, she could never let go of the feelings she still had for Inuyasha. 

"Yes. And now you die Kagome." Inuyasha said menacingly as he charged at Kagome. Kagome shrieked and put her hands out in front of her, barely hearing Hiro swear behind her. She concentrated on her miko energy deep inside her and willed it to go towards her palms. Suddenly her hands were developed in a blue light, power radiating off of them in waves. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but continued his attack.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!(I forgot the Japanese term)" He screamed as he released his attack. Kagome made sure Hiro was behind her before letting loose her attack, effectively deflecting Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha cursed to himself as he dodged the attack that Kagome sent at him. Suddenly Kagome cried out when an arrow flew past her arm, slicing into it slightly. Inuyasha looked towards the trees and smirked when he saw Kikyo standing there, preparing her bow to shoot again. Kagome winced as she turned her next attack to Kikyo. Unfortunately she had forgotten about Inuyasha, and screamed out in pain as Inuyasha's Claws of Blood hit her in the side. The last thing Kagome remember was Sesshoumaru appearing and Hiro grabbing her around the waist as she blacked out. _I-Inuyasha...Why?_

************************************************************************

Woot! We got some fight scenes in this chapter.^_^ Sorry to make Inuyasha the 'bad guy' for now, but I had to so the plot would be complete. Another reason was because I don't like Inuyasha all that much. Nor Kikyo.-_- Anyways, Inuyasha will not be evil for the whole fic. You'll see why later.^^ Now for questions:

Dee-chan: Did I say lbs? I meant kg. Whoops. Kagome isn't that light. She's around 89 pounds in this fic. And that's not underweight because I have a nine year old cousin who weighs 68 pounds.^^

Loving-devil: Yeah, I guess you could say that. He thinks of Kagome as a little sister, but at the same time his pupil. I guess it's the same either way though.^_^

Okay, and now I will thank reviewers: **Dee-chan; Loving-devil; Chronicles Bailey; Kaoru; Morrisa; **and **Sozoku**! Thanks a bunch!^-^

Ja ne and please review!

=^.^=


	6. Kagome's Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Wow, two updates in less than a week. Go me!^^ I will probably update this fic a lot in the next few weeks because, well, I feel like it. I have writer's block for most of my other fics, excluding GnS and TWCAF. I also need to know if I should pair up Kagome with Hiroshi. And before anyone asks, NO I will not pair Kagome up with Inuyasha! I don't like that pairing, as I do not like Inuyasha that much. I like Fluffy more.^_^ Oh yeah, questions will be answered at the end of the chapter. On with the fic!

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Six: Kagome's Tale

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and immediately wished she hadn't. A surge of pain hit her face. 

"Itai." She moaned. 

"Kagome, are you awake?" She heard a voice ask her nearby. She opened her eyes again, as the pain had subsided. 

"H-Hiro-kun? What happened?" She said as she tried to sit up. Hiroshi gently pushed her back down.

"Don't get up. You're still hurt and you will re-open your wounds." He scolded gently. Kagome chuckled softly.

"You really are a doctor at heart ya know." She mumbled. Hiro grinned, but then frowned at her.

"Kagome, who was that man that attacked you? And the woman in the trees that looked like you?" He asked as he sat down on a chair across from where Kagome was lying. As she looked around the room, she noticed she was in Sesshoumaru's apartment, as Rin was sleeping on a chair across from her. Kagome smiled softly before turning to Hiro. Before she could talk, Sesshoumaru walked into the room.

"Good you're awake. Now tell me why Inuyasha attacked you. I thought you two were on good terms." He said gruffly as he sat down. She sighed.

"I don't know why he attacked me. And Kikyo attacked me as well." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes, I know. She fired an arrow at me, but it was too weak. _She _was too weak. And my stupid brother was as well." Sesshoumaru said. He then glanced at Hiro, who was staring at the two of them with a confused expression on his face.

"Sesshoumaru, do you think I could tell Hiroshi?" Kagome asked softly. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back to her, staring at her hard. Kagome didn't break under the gaze. Sesshoumaru finally relented and nodded. Kagome smiled at him and then turned back to Hiro.

"Hiro, what I am about to tell you, you may not believe. But what I say is true. And also, please do not tell anyone what happened tonight or what I am about to say, all right?" Kagome asked and stared at Hiro. Hiro stared back at her, wondering what she was so worried about. He finally nodded and Kagome began her tale.

"Well, all of this started over five hundred years ago, so listen carefully. A young priestess named Kikyo was in love with a hanyou named Inuyasha...." And Kagome told Hiro about her other life, sometimes tears came to her eyes as she remembered what had happened. 

When Kagome had finished her long tale, Hiro sat there, bewildered. Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at him.

"Believe what you will Hiro, but please do not tell anyone what I have told you." Kagome pleaded silently. She did not want to think what Shuichi and the others would say to her if they knew. After a few tense minutes, Hiroshi nodded and smiled at Kagome.

"I believe every word you say, Kagome-san. And I will not tell anyone, even Shuichi." He promised her. Kagome smiled at him.

"Arigatou Hiro-kun. Oh, would you like to see the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked and Hiro nodded. She gently pulled out the jewel from under her shirt. 

"This...is the Shikon no Tama, the legendary Jewel of Four Souls." She explained as she held the pinkish jewel up to the light. Hiro nodded, and gazed at it, actually feeling a power coming from the jewel. Kagome put it away, and looked at Rin. She smiled when she saw the small girl opening her eyes. Rin was just a few years older than when she was in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome didn't know how Sesshoumaru did it, but he preserved Rin's youth, in a way of speaking. When Rin's eyes were fully open, she jumped up and ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome-sama!" She said happily as she gave Kagome a hug. Kagome laughed and hugged Rin back.

"So good to see you Rin-chan. How have you been?" She asked as she sat Rin in her lap. She felt a twinge of pain, but ignored it. Her Miko powers were doing their job and healing her wounds. 

"Rin-I mean I am fine." Rin said and grinned. Kagome giggled quietly. _Looks like Sesshoumaru has been teaching her not to talk in third person. _She thought with another giggle. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"I have called Higurashi-san and told her what happened. You will be staying here tonight. Besides, it is almost morning already." He said and then turned to Hiro.

"Nakano, you are welcome to stay as well. Though you will have to either sleep on the floor or on the chair that Rin was sleeping on." Hiro shook his head.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama, but my home is not very far from here. I will leave now. Sayonara and I hope you get better Kagome-san." Hiro said as he waved and walked out the door. Kagome watched him go and then turned to Sesshoumaru. 

"I assume you want me to sleep on the couch?" She teased. Sesshoumaru nodded, the tiniest hint of a glare on his regal face. Rin looked up at her 'father'.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin sleep with Kagome-sama?" She asked. 

"No Rin. You can sleep in your own bed. And don't talk in third person." Sesshoumaru said quietly, his gaze softening when he looked at Rin. Rin nodded and then turned to Kagome.

"Oyasumi Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said and went off to her room. Sesshoumaru made sure she got to her room safely before turning back to Kagome.

"Oyasumi, Kagome-san." He muttered quietly.

"Oyasumi Sesshoumaru. And thank you for letting me stay." Kagome said as she yawned. Sesshoumaru nodded at her before heading back to his own room.

************************************************************************

Eh, sorry it's so short. I sorta couldn't write today. I promise that the next chapter will be better though. Now for questions:

__

Kagome3007- Inuyasha will be in the fic, though he will be the villain for the next few chapters, as it is part of the plot. Don't worry though, he won't be evil for the whole fic.

Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari* 


	7. Naraku's Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up.

Shiroi Hikari: Hello again. I have some bad news: I am stopping Galway no Sora.

Just kidding!^_^

But I do have other bad news. I have writer's block for this fic again.-_- But I also have good news. Um, I think. I am planning on starting two new fics. One for Fushigi Yuugi, and one for Kingdom Hearts. I know, I know. I've never done a game fic before, but me and my brother just finished Kingdom Hearts, and I think it would be fun to write a fic for it.^_^ Anyways, on with the fic!

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Seven: Naraku's Plans

Kagome hummed to herself as she filed some papers the next morning at Ng-Records. Last night had been very eventful, and she wasn't planning on repeating it anytime soon. She wondered what Shippo would say next time she saw him. She winced at what Himawari would say when she told her. And speaking of which, Himawari rounded the corner and stopped at Kagome. 

"Kagome-san! Why didn't you tell me that you were attacked last night!? I had to bug Sesshoumaru all morning before he told me. And trust me, it's not easy bugging Sesshoumaru. Especially if he threatens on killing you while no one's looking and making it look like an accident." Himawari said and shuddered as she remembered what Sesshoumaru had said. Kagome smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry Himawari-san, I guess I just didn't want to think about it any more." Kagome said and sighed wistfully. Himawari's gaze softened. She put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled at her.

"That's okay Kagome. Oh, Shippo and Souta are coming by here after school. Your mom told me to tell you that." Himawari told Kagome as she started to walk away. Kagome nodded at her and went back to filing the papers. Suddenly she heard a screech. Her head whipped up and she was nearly barreled over by Shuichi.

"Kagome! Hiro told me that you two were jumped by thugs last night! Why didn't you tell me? I saw the cuts and bruises you had earlier ya know." Shuichi said and poked her on the shoulder. Kagome sighed.

"Sorry Shuichi. It slipped my mind." She mumbled, a little bit sarcastically. Shuichi eyed her, and then grinned.

"Whatever. How 'bout later on we go get something to eat? After we finish work, that is." Shuichi suggested. Kagome nodded, but then remembered what Himawari had told her.

"Shippo and Souta are coming here after school, so they will have to come with us. And Himawari will as well." Kagome said, giving a look at Shuichi, making sure he didn't disagree with her. He nodded and waved as he and Hiro walked back into the recording room, K and Suguru at their heels. Kagome chuckled to herself. Suddenly she went rigged and dropped the papers she had in her hand. 

__

You got away last night, miko. I underestimated you. 

Kagome's eyes widened as she listened to the voice. 

__

Naraku you bastard. Get the hell out of my head! She snarled in her mind. She grew angrier when Naraku laughed.

__

Ah, my dear Kagome. I cannot leave yet. I have something to show you...

Kagome waited quietly for him to continue. 

__

~Kagome's Thoughts~

Kagome found herself staring at the bloody walls. 

"What happened here?" She mumbled quietly, surprised at what Naraku was showing her. Suddenly she tripped on something and landed on the ground with a small squeak. She looked behind her and the blood drained from her face. Staring back at her were the blank, lifeless eyes of Sango. Her eyes traveled down Sango's body, or at least what was left of it. Her head swirled as she stared at the bloody and mutilated body. Suddenly she puked. As she finished, she looked up and nearly screamed. Miroku's body was hanging from the wall, his arms severed off. Swords stuck into his body like he was a pushpin. She quickly got up and tried to leave the place she was stuck in, all the while hearing Naraku's laughs in her mind. Suddenly she screamed as she fell down. Her body traveled through the darkness, the image of her friends dead bodies forever etched in her mind. And suddenly it was over. Just like that. Now she was in a new room, painted completely black. She saw a lump on the floor, and walked towards it, curious. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw what it was, and tears pricked her eyes. Shippo's dead body lay on the floor, covered in blood. She turned and looked for a door out of the place. Everywhere she looked though she saw dead bodies. Shuichi's, her mother's, Souta's, Hiroshi's, and others. Her head was spinning as she dropped to the floor. She closed her eyes but the images never left her. She screamed out and held her head.   
"Stop it! Stop! No more killing!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed louder but she could still hear Naraku's never-ending laughter fill her ears.

__

~End~

Kagome screamed out and held her head as she dropped to the floor. Shuichi, Suguru, Hiroshi, K, Himawari, and Sesshoumaru came running towards her. They stared at her, not believing what they saw. Tears streamed from Kagome's eyes as she sobbed loudly. Himawari, finally getting back her senses, ran towards Kagome and hugged her.

"Shhh. It's okay Kagome." She whispered encouragingly. Kagome just sobbed harder. Shuichi blinked and then dropped down next to Kagome.   
"Kagome? It's okay. We're here now." He mumbled as he held his cousin. Himawari stood up and glanced at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened. She could barely see it, but red was starting to go into his eyes. His eyes were narrowed and he was staring at Kagome. She gulped and swiftly put up a barrier around him so he wouldn't be able to hit someone with his powerful aura. He glared at her, but she also noticed the thanks in his eyes. She nodded at him and turned her head back to Kagome. K and Suguru had gone to get someone, while Hiro and Shuichi tried to comfort Kagome.   
"N-Naraku showed me what he was going to do. H-he killed everyone. So much blood...." Kagome mumbled quietly, her eyes wide, giving off an almost insane look. Shuichi stared at her, but Himawari, Sesshoumaru, and Hiroshi understood her. Hiro helped her up and then helped her sit down in the recording room. Shuichi, Himawari, and Sesshoumaru followed. Himawari turned to Shuichi.

"Shuichi-san, please go get Kagome a glass of water." She commanded quietly and Shuichi nodded before running out the room. Himawari then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, what did Naraku show you?" She asked as she sat next to Kagome. Kagome sniffed and told them as much as she could about what she had seen. By the end of it Himawari and Hiro were about to puke, but Sesshoumaru just looked even angrier. Himawari and Kagome had never seen him show this much emotion. Just then Shuichi came back in with the water. He handed it to Kagome who drank all of it in one gulp.

"Arigatou Shuichi." She said quietly and lay on the couch she was previously sitting on. Himawari got up and let Kagome lie down. 

"Kagome, he will not hurt you with us here." Himawari said as Kagome slowly closed her eyes, drifting into the darkness. After she was asleep, Shuichi turned to Himawari, Sesshoumaru, and Hiro.

"She was talking about a man named Naraku. I want to know who he is, and now." Shuichi said dangerously. Hiro's eyes widened. For as long as he had known Shuichi, he had never seen him this serious. Himawari looked at Sesshoumaru, who nodded. The three of them then told Shuichi what they knew of Kagome's past life, Sesshoumaru providing the most.

When they had finished, Shuichi stared at them in shock.

"Now I know why Kagome's grandpa always made up those stories saying that Kagome was sick. She was in the Sengoku Jidai." He mumbled as he sat down. Sesshoumaru nodded. 

"Yes. And now that you know her secret, you cannot tell anyone. Understood?" Sesshoumaru explained coldly and Shuichi nodded with a gulp. If his fear of Sesshoumaru was bad before, it was even worse now, now that he had found out that Sesshoumaru is actually a dog-demon Lord. All of their heads turned to Kagome as she mumbled in her sleep.

"He still haunts her in her sleep." Himawari said quietly as she stared at her friend. The group sat in the room quietly for the rest of the day, along with Suguru and K who had come back, not being able to find anyone to help.

************************************************************************

Wow. That was a really good chapter.^_^ I guess it was to make up for the last chapter, which was really crappy.-_- Well, now both Hiro AND Shuichi know of Kagome's past. What will Kagome say when she wakes up? And now for some answers to questions that were never asked but will probably be asked in the future.

__

Why is Ng-Productions called Ng-Records in this fic?

Uh, I'm not the one with the Gravitation manga, Tsumi-chan is. And when I started this fic, I had forgotten what the name of the company was, so I thought of the one that sounded right. And when I found out what it was really called, I just ignored it and left it as it was.

__

Will Inuyasha be good again?

Yes, he will. But only later on in the fic. I would tell you why he's evil now, but that would give away some of the plot.*wink*

Okay, that's it for questions. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed for this story. Thanks a bunch minna! Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari*


	8. UhOh

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up. 

Shiroi Hikari: Hi again. As you have noticed, I started two new fics. One for Kingdom Hearts, which is only a one shot, and really crappy. My other one is for Fushigi Yuugi, a minor crossover with Inuyasha, but only in the beginning and end. And it will have ideas and songs from Escaflowne later on, as well as songs from Balto II-Wolf Quest.^_^ Anyways, I recommend that you go read Shikon no Hikari, the Fushigi Yuugi one. You can read the Kingdom Hearts one, but it's like a 'soap opera' as Tsumi-chan and Ashley-chan put it, and I personally think it sucks as well. But give me a break. It's my first Shounen-ai one. -_- Anyways, on with the fic.

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Eight: Uh-Oh

Kagome blearily opened her eyes. She sure was having a hard time in Japan. First she learns that Naraku is still alive, then her 'ex-lover' attacks her with his new lover, and now she learns what Naraku's plans for her are. 

After she sat there for a few minutes, she slowly sat up, looking around the room as she did so. She blinked when she noticed Shuichi and Hiro sleeping on the floor, while Sesshoumaru stared off into space in one of the chairs. She squeaked slightly when he turned his cold gaze towards her.

"Uh, hi?: She said weakly. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose as he spoke.

"Kagome, what did he show you?" Kagome paled and looked down, gripping the blanket around her hard.

"E-everyone was gone. Dead. I tried to get away from it, but more bodies kept appearing. Shippo, Sango, Shuichi, Souta, everyone...And he just laughed. That bastard just laughed!" She had started out quietly, but her voice rose to a high-pitched shriek as she said the last few sentences. Sesshoumaru just stared at her and waited for her to calm down, although his ears were ringing from the scream. And, because of Kagome's shriek, Shuichi and Hiro woke up.

"Hey Kagome, are you feeling better?" Shuichi asked as he yawned. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." Kagome answered, half sarcastically.

"That's good. Me n' Hiro wanted to know if you are still going to lunch with us." He said and then looked a clock on the wall.

"Well, I guess it's more like dinner now." He said and rubbed his head. Kagome hesitated, but at Shuichi's pleading glance, she nodded. Shuichi grinned at her before turning to Sesshoumaru. 

"Um, can you tell K-san we went to dinner? We'll be back in an hour." Shuichi asked nervously. Kagome wondered why he was suddenly so nervous of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru barely gave Shuichi a nod before leaving the room. Seconds after he had left, the door burst open, Shippo and Souta running in. 

"Kagome!" Shippo said, relief covering his face as he jumped into Kagome's lap.

"Hi Shippo. What's wrong?" Kagome asked, worried for her kit.

"When we came here after school, like you told us to, Himawari-san said that you were 'sick' and that we weren't to bother you until Sesshoumaru-sama said it was okay. He just told us now that we could come in." Shippo said and took in a deep breath. Kagome giggled at her kit, and ruffled his hair.

"I'm fine now Shippo. How was school you two?" This time Souta answered.

"Fun. Hey, Sesshoumaru-sama said that you were taking us to lunch. Is that true?" Kagome smiled and nodded. Shippo and Souta cheered and ran around the room. Soon, Shuichi had joined them. Kagome and Hiro sweatdropped as they watched the three run around the room.  
"Okay, no more sugar for them." Kagome muttered quietly and Hiro laughed.

"Too true. Anyways, let's get going. Shuichi and I know a great cafe where we can eat." Kagome nodded and grabbed Shippo and Souta's shirt collars as they ran past, stopping them in their tracks with a yelp. After she had caught them, she did the same with Shuichi.

"Come on guys, we're leaving." She said and the three ran out to Hiro's car. Kagome and Hiro just shook their heads.

"Good thing Ryuichi-chan isn't with us. Then we'd have two extra 'kids' to deal with." Kagome said as she and Hiro walked to the car together.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome thanked the waitress that brought everyone's drinks, before glancing outside. It had started to rain slightly. She watched as the water ran down the gutters in the streets, and as people searched for cover. She was brought out of her musings when a spoon was waved in front of her face. She blinked when she saw her face in the shiny spoon and turned to Shuichi, who was the culprit.

"Um, just wanted to ask you something." Shuichi said at Kagome's warning glare for him to put the spoon away. Her glare was erased from her face and she nodded at him to continue. Shuichi leaned towards her, and lowered his voice considerably.

"Do they know?" He asked and nodded his head towards Shippo and Souta, who were blowing straw covers at each other. Kagome blinked, before the realization of what Shuichi was talking about hit her. She narrowed her eyes, and lowered her voice to a deadly whisper.

"Who told you?" Shuichi, surprised at his cousins' reaction, sat back into the seat, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama." He squeaked. By now Hiro, Shippo, and Souta were watching the two, wondering what they were doing. Kagome snarled at Shuichi and stood up, banging her glass down onto the table. 

"I'll kill him." She growled as she quickly ran from the building out into the rain. Hiro and Shuichi glanced at each other before standing up and running after her, Hiro remembering to tell Shippo and Souta to follow him. Hiro jumped into his car as Shuichi took the passenger seat, Hiro barely waiting for Shippo and Souta to get into the car. He sped off, trying to find Kagome. They drove for about five minutes, all the while getting closer to Ng-Records. Shuichi's eyes widened when he saw Kagome enter the building, and Hiro pulled over. Both jumped out, a confused Shippo and Souta following them.

"Kagome! Stop!" Shuichi cried out as he ran after Kagome who ran towards Sesshoumaru's office. She either didn't hear him, or chose not to listen to him. When she had reached Sesshoumaru's door, she flung it open, her eyes narrowed.

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru had been talking to Higurashi Megumi, Seguchi Tohma, K, and Sakano when Kagome flung open his door, her eyes narrowed. 

"Sesshoumaru!" She snarled, surprising everyone in the room, except Sesshoumaru. She glanced around her, and, spotting a vase, grabbed it, and chucked it at Sesshoumaru, who in turn ducked. Tohma, Megumi, K, and Sakano backed away from the desk towards Kagome, but when Hiro and Shuichi ran in, out of breath, they slowly edged towards the door. Hiro and Shuichi each grabbed a hold of Kagome's arms, but in her anger she blasted them off with a small amount of Miko energy. 

"Why did you tell him!?" Kagome growled lowly at Sesshoumaru, who calmly stared at her.

"I had to." At his words Kagome grew angrier. 

"HE WAS THE LAST PERSON WHO SHOULD KNOW!" Kagome howled. Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her suddenly, and pinned her to the wall, his hand around her throat.

"I had to tell him because Naraku know. He knows of Shuichi. He will try to kill him." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru, seeing Kagome release her anger, let her down. She slowly slid to the floor, her eyes wide. Tohma, Sakano, K, Hiro, Shuichi, Shippo, Souta, and Megumi just stared on, and quietly left the room. Sesshoumaru left a few minutes later, leaving Kagome in his office. Kagome curled into a ball and started crying. _Why is this all happening to me? Why does my family need to know of my past? Damn Naraku! I will kill him if it's the last thing I do...._

************************************************************************

Eh, don't really know what to think of this chapter. I wrote the first two pages in class, and the rest later. Well, please review!

*Shiroi Hikari*


	9. Trip Through Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Inuyasha. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Back again! Wow, I'm really updating fast. I guess it's because I write half of the chapters in class.-_- Anyways, on with the fic!

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Nine: Trip Through Time

Kagome sighed as she peered down the well on her old shrine. She had been wanting to come here to both pay her respects to her grandfather, and go visit Miroku and Sango to see how they are doing and if they know anything about Naraku. But she just didn't have the time. After her little episode with Sesshoumaru, Tohma had given her the week off, for which she was grateful. Kagome quickly jumped in the well, but as the blue light was engulfing her, two more bodies joined hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome yelped as she landed in the bottom of the well, now five hundred years in the past. She yelped again and closed her eyes as two more bodies landed on her. She opened her eyes to see Shuichi's smiling face as well as Hiro's apologetic face. Kagome blinked before glaring at Shuichi and Hiro.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome growled as she started to climb up the vine that led out of the well. Shuichi and Hiro spoke fast as they, too, climbed up the vine after Kagome. Kagome barely heard them when she stepped onto the soft ground of the Sengoku Jidai. For half a second she waited for Inuyasha to yell at her, but then realized her mistake. She turned to Shuichi and Hiro as she weighed her choices, and decided that it would be fine if they stayed. Besides, they already knew about her whole past, so what could go wrong?

"Come on guys." She mumbled. Shuichi and Hiro shared a quick glance before following after Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kagome, Shuichi and Hiro entered the village, they were given weird and wary stares. A few of the older villagers recognized Kagome, and waved at her. She slowed her pace when she reached a small hut towards the end of the village. She grinned slightly when a brown haired woman and a black haired monk walked out of the hut.

"K-Kagome!?" The brown haired woman, Sango, stuttered, not believing that her best friend was here. However, the black haired monk, Miroku, recognized her immediately and walked up to her.

"Ah, Kagome-san. It is wonderful to see you again after all these long years." He said as he held her hands. Kagome knew what was coming, but let Miroku ask it.

"Will you bear my child?" Kagome's eye twitched and was about to hit him, but Shuichi and Hiro beat her to it. 

"Hey! Don't go asking my cousin questions like that you hentai monk!" Shuichi shouted as Hiro knocked Miroku to the ground. Kagome giggled slightly as Sango sighed. 

"He still goes after girls once in a while, even though he's been married eight years." Miroku stood up and walked over to her as she said this, but as his hand went lower, Sango grabbed her boomerang and hit him in the head, effectively knocking him out. Suddenly two children ran out of the hut. The young boy, who looked exactly like his father, walked up to Kagome and held her hands.

"Will you bear my child?" Kagome sweatdropped as Sango rolled her eyes and lightly bopped the child on his head with her weapon, knocking him out like his father. 

"Like father like son." Sango muttered as Kagome laughed. 

"Anyways, where are your others?" She asked as she stopped laughing. Sango pointed towards the rice fields. 

"They're somewhere over there watching Kaede-senpai train the new priestess. I think." Kagome nodded and then turned to Shuichi and Hiro, who had stayed silent during the whole conversation. 

"Sango, this is my cousin Shuichi and his friend Hiroshi. Guys, this is Sango, my best friend." Kagome introduced. She then introduced Miroku and Kovu, the young boy, who laid on the ground, as well as the young girl, Kisa, who was currently hiding behind her mother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little while after the rest of Sango and Miroku's children (four more) came back with Kaede and the new priestess, the group settled into the fairly large hut. 

"Sango-chan, have you heard any rumors of Naraku?" Kagome asked quietly, breaking the moment of silence. Sango and Miroku stared at Kagome.

"No, why?" She answered after a few seconds. Kagome shook her head.

"Never mind. Hey, do you want to go to the hot spring?" Kagome asked, changing the subject quickly. Sango quirked an eyebrow, but realized what her friend wanted. She nodded and went to get the bathing items. As she was getting them, Kagome turned to Kaede, the new priestess and the children.

"Okay, now don't let any of the guys, especially Miroku, come near the Hot Springs unless we are in trouble." Kagome explained as she grabbed her bow and arrows, which sat by her feet. She went outside and soon after Sango came out with her boomerang and the bathing items. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kagome and Sango settled into the hot spring, Kagome stared at the large scar on Sango's back. She knew that Sango still mourned for her brother, who was killed in the battle with Naraku, but also knew that it was better for Kohaku to be anywhere but with Naraku. As soon as the girls had finished washing, Sango turned to Kagome as she leaned against a rock.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" She asked as Kagome looked into the sunset.

"Naraku. He's still alive. And in my time. He's sent me messages in my dreams, as well as when I am awake, telling of his plans. He plans to destroy everyone that I know and care for, to get to me. To get the Shikon no Tama. And what makes it worse is that Inuyasha and Kikyo are in my time as well. Inuyasha has already tried to attack me. Luckily Sesshoumaru was there. And now Hiroshi and Shuichi know of my past. And I'm afraid that will put them in danger." Kagome explained as fear and anger showed in her eyes. Sango looked at her friend with a surprise and sympathy. 

"So he's still not dead huh?" She asked quietly as Kagome nodded. Suddenly the two jerked upright when they heard a rustle in the bushes. Sango grabbed her boomerang and Kagome grabbed her arrows. 

"Who's there?" Sango yelled. Kouga walked out of the bushes with a smirk on his face. 

"I knew I smelt my woman. How ya doing Kagome?" He said as he walked towards her. Kagome grew red in the face.

"Kouga you hentai!" She screamed as she bashed him on the head with her bow. Kouga backed up a few steps, and turned around so Kagome and Sango could get dressed. 

After they were dressed, Kouga turned to Kagome.

"Hey, I was just in the village. Who were those two guys?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"One is my cousin, and the other is his friend, who is also my friend. We came because Naraku is still alive. Which reminds me, where is Ayame-san?" Kagome asked, noticing the she-wolf was not there. Kouga shrugged.

"How should I know? She can take care of herself. You say that Naraku is still alive? But I thought we killed him...." Kouga said as he glared at the rising moon. Kagome sighed and looked at the night sky.

"I thought we did too...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kouga had decided to walk Kagome and Sango back to the village, saying that 'it's too dangerous for two beautiful females to walk alone at night.' Kagome didn't think he really meant it. She just thought he wanted to make sure Shuichi and Hiro were no threat to him. Once the three arrived back in the village, everything was quiet. The three were about to walk into Sango and Miroku's hut, but Miroku, Shuichi, Hiro, the children, Kaede and the priestess walked out before they even reached the hut. 

"Ah. Kouga-kun. I see you were at the Hot Springs. Did you manage to see anything?" Miroku asked. Kagome and Sango blushed as they both hit Miroku.

"Shut up you hentai!" Sango screeched as she smashed Miroku into the ground. Kouga just watched on, amusement in his eyes. He then turned to Shuichi and Hiro.

"You two had better not touch Kagome. I've already claimed her as my woman." Kouga growled as he showed them a little fang. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled Kouga away from the scared Shuichi and pondering Hiro.

"Goodbye Kouga-kun. I probably won't see you again for a while." Kagome said as Kouga ran off. He was much slower now that he did not have the Jewel Shards in his legs and arm. Shuichi and Hiro watched him go before turning to Kagome.

"What did he mean when he said you were his woman?" They chorused. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Long story. Anyways, we had better get back to my time." Shuichi and Hiro nodded and Kagome turned to her friends. She hugged Sango, their children and Miroku, who was once again beat into the ground for groping Kagome by Shuichi, Hiro, Sango and Kagome. After the groups had finished saying their goodbyes, Kagome, Shuichi and Hiro walked back to the well and jumped in, Kagome closing her eyes, knowing that this might be the last time she would see her friends for years to come.

************************************************************************

That chapter didn't really come out the way I wanted it to.-_- 

Kouga: Yep.

Shiroi Hikari: *Glomps Kouga* Kouga-kun!

Kouga: *Struggling to breathe* A-Air!

Shiroi Hikari: *Blushes* Sorry Kouga-kun. Anyways, please review!

  
*Shiroi Hikari and Kouga* 


	10. No Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Gomen Nasai for not updating in such a long time! I've had really bad writer's block for this fic, as well as others. And my main concentration right now is on my website, which is causing major problems, but I won't go into that. At the end of the chapter are a few important notes that you should probably read. Now, on with the chapter!

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Ten- No Title

Kagome mentally cursed herself as she hurried up the steps towards the NG-Records building. 

She was late.

Again.

After Kagome, Shuichi, and Hiro had gotten back from the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome had been totally out of it. She had missed work on Monday, and was two hours late on Tuesday and Wednesday. Tohma blew it off, but Kagome could see that he was getting worried, and a little bit annoyed. Kagome couldn't blame him, she herself was annoyed. She had had insomnia for a few days now, and she looked like a wreck. Shuichi, Hiro, and Shippo fussed over her, but she just responded with 'I'm fine' and 'Don't worry, just a little cold'. But even those excuses were getting old. 

Caught up in her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice that she was heading straight into Hiro's chest. She blushed as she backed away and apologized. Hiro just laughed and brushed it off. He then turned serious.

"Kagome-san, why are you late again? This is the fourth time this week. I'm surprised Tohma-san hasn't fired you yet. What's wrong?" He asked as he took in her exhausted appearance. Kagome suddenly found that her shoe was very interesting. Hiro frowned when he noticed she was avoiding him.

"Kagome-san...." He said in a voice that threatened her to tell him what was wrong. Kagome gulped and peered up at him through sleepy eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Hiro-kun. I'm just tired. I've had a bad case of insomnia for the past few days, and haven't gotten any sleep." She yawned as she finished her explanation, as if to emphasize her point. Hiro eyed her for a minute, before accepting her response.

"Well, you'd better get some sleep soon. We want you to come with us on our tour." Kagome's mouth dropped. 

"Tour? Where? And why do you want me to go?" Questions flooded out of her mouth as Hiro grinned.

"Bad Luck is going on a tour around Japan and China. We want you to come because you need some time off. Shippo and Souta are welcome to come as well. It seems that Fujisaki-san has a thing for your friend Himawari-san, as he invited her along as well." Kagome giggled at the thought of Fujisaki's crush on Himawari. But then her face straightened. 

"What did Tohma-san say about it? I have work ya know...." Kagome said as she scrunched her face up as Hiro chuckled.

  
"Don't worry. Tohma-san has already agreed as well as your mother. All we were waiting for was your acceptance." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"I would love to go with you guys. And I'm sure Shippo and Souta would as well." She said happily as she and Hiro walked into the building together. Kagome was soon barreled over by her pink-haired cousin. 

"Kagome-chan! Where have you been!?" Shuichi wailed as he clung to her body. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Shuichi, I'm only thirty minutes late. I'm just sleepy." She said as she pried Shuichi off of her. No sooner had she done that when she was barreled over yet again. This time by a pink bunny and his friend. 

"Kagome-chan! Kumagoro and I have been very worried about you! We thought you weren't showing up today!" Ryuichi sobbed as he clutched at her. Kagome sighed and pried him off of her as well. And then she was barreled over by a black-haired girl.

"Rin missed you! Rin hasn't seen you in weeks!" Rin cried out as she held onto Kagome's leg. 

"What's the deal? Is today 'Barrel over Kagome Day' or what?" Kagome said irritably. Her sleeplessness was getting to her brain. She quickly erased her frown and picked Rin up.

"I'm glad to see you too Rin. Did you come with Sesshoumaru today?" Kagome said and smiled as Rin nodded enthusiastically. She sat Rin down and turned to Shuichi and Ryuichi, who were currently ordering up breakfast. Kagome sweatdropped. 

"Ryuichi, Shuichi, no more barreling into me today, okay?" Kagome said and narrowed her eyes. Ryuichi and Shuichi quickly nodded and Kagome smiled. 

"I see that you've finally come." Said an emotionless voice behind her. Kagome glanced behind her to see a bored Sesshoumaru holding a bouncy Rin. Kagome giggled at the sight they made. Rin was currently braiding Sesshoumaru's hair, and Kagome could swear she saw his eye twitch and the edge of his lips curl into a small smile. Kagome's face quickly contorted into a wave of dizziness as she held her head. She barely noticed Shuichi and Hiro rushing over to help her sit down.

And then there was blackness.

************************************************************************

Okay, pretty boring chapter, but important (even if it is in the slightest bit). There are only about three to five more chapters left in this fic, and then it will be over. Okay, now for the important stuff:

* I will not be pairing Hiro with Kagome.

* There will not be a sequel to this fic.

* The ending will probably be rushed, but that is because I have gotten bored with this fic. 

Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari* 


	11. Is It Over?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: As I have said before, this fic will **not** be a romance fic, and Kagome and Hiro will **not** be paired up. Also, I will probably never do an Inuyasha/Kagome pairing, as I do not like Inuyasha that much. There should only be one chapter after this. It depends if I am still bored. Anyways, on with the fic.

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Eleven- Is It Over?

Kagome yawned as she stretched and walked over to her window. She surveyed the city of Tokyo with a small smile, before getting dressed. For once her dreams had not been plagued by horrific scenes, and were peaceful. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?" Kagome said as she pulled her socks on.

"Kagome. We have a slight problem." Sesshoumaru's cold voice said over the receiver. Kagome stiffened at his words and listened intently.

"It seems that Naraku has decided to show himself again. I sensed him near your shrine. I suggest that you head over there. Himawari-san and I will meet you there." Sesshoumaru said quickly before hanging up. Kagome frowned and quickly grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out the door, only to run into Shuichi, Hiro, and Shippo.

"Where ya going Kagome?" Shuichi asked as he noticed her weapon. Shippo noticed it as well and reverted into his fox form before hopping onto Kagome's shoulder. Hiro and Shuichi suddenly looked worried. Kagome stared at them sadly.

"The time for battle has come."

Kagome sucked in her breath as she felt the large wave of dark power hit her. She had tried to get Shuichi and Hiro to stay at home, but they were too stubborn so she finally relented and let them come. Shippo was readying his magical items when Himawari and Sesshoumaru ran up to them. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kirara right behind them.

"How'd you guys get here?" Kagome asked once they had reached her.

"When came through seconds before Naraku did. Sesshoumaru-sama and Himawari-san were already here. Naraku is near the well house." Sango informed the group as they headed toward the well house. Kagome nodded and glanced back towards Hiro and Shuichi.

"You will need to stay here. Shippo, I want you to guard them. Himawari-san, please stay close by and heal anyone. The rest of us will fight." Kagome ordered as the group nodded. Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin, while Kagome notched and arrow and channeled her power. Sango and Miroku took to guarding each other's backs while Kirara helped where she could. A few of Naraku's offspring were starting to attack them. Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo preparing to attack Miroku and Sango. It was then that Kagome noticed the weird light in Inuyasha's eyes. And suddenly Kagome knew what to do. She quickly changed direction and fired her arrow at Kikyo.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she channeled her Miko energy into the blast, sending Kikyo to pieces. Inuyasha, about to attack Miroku, suddenly fell to the ground with a thud. A few minutes later he rose, blinked, and set his eyes on her.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Kagome smiled at him sadly before she continued to fight her way towards Naraku. Inuyasha, realizing what was happening, unleashed Tetsagia and attacked the demons around him. Kagome, grateful for the help, shot him a quick glance before approaching Naraku.

"Ah, I see that you are finally here, little Miko. But you will not be for long." He laughed and struck out at her with one of his tentacles. Kagome dodged, but he managed to slice her in the side. Kagome gasped and doubled over in pain, before gritting her teeth and preparing for her strike. She channeled her energy into her hands and stuck them on Naraku's tentacles. Naraku screamed as his flesh sizzled and steamed from the Miko energy. Soon his tentacles were gone, and the Miko energy was slowly flowing up into his body.

"MIKO! I WILL KILL YOU!" Naraku screamed as he shot at Kagome with one last batch of energy, before he fell to the ground. Kagome stared with wide eyes as the blast came at her. She didn't hear the people screaming her name, nor did she dodge the blast.

Shuichi and Hiro watched in morbid fascination as Kagome was hit with the blast, her blood splattering on the wall.

"KAGOME!" Shuichi screamed as tears ran down his face. Hiro and Shuichi started running towards Kagome's fallen form, the others quickly doing the same. Everyone failed to notice Naraku's offspring fade away, as well as the rest of Naraku's body...

Yeah, yeah, sorry it's so short. I got bored with this fic. It was tough to write too! But next chapter will be the last. And there will **not** be a sequel to this fic, so don't ask. Ja ne and please review!

Shiroi Hikari


	12. Is It FINALLY Over?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gravitation. I do own any character's that I made up and the plot.

Shiroi Hikari: Welp, last chapter. And, because people have been so urgent about it....

Suddenly Yells I was bribed into it I tell ya!!!! BRIBED!!!!!!!!!!

Hiroshi: Coughs Um, she will be taking a short break. But what she meant to say was, she **will** do a sequel to this fic, and pair dear Kagome-chan and I up together in it. Perverted smile

Kagome: Smacks him Hentai!

****

Galway no Sora

Chapter Twelve

Is It Finally Over?

Kagome groaned as she tried to sit up, but strong, firm hands pushed her back down.

"Sit." She muttered out of habit. A thump a few feet away was heard. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she sat up, despite Hiro's protests.

"Inuyasha! Gomen Nasai!" Kagome said quickly as she stared down at Inuyasha's crumpled form. Shuichi chuckled slightly. Kagome blushed and ducked her head when she heard Inuyasha's low growl.

An hour later, Shuichi, Hiro, Inuyasha, Souta, Himawari, Shippo, Hiroshi, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, and Rin were situated in Kagome's 'Shrine' living room. Kagome had just finished explaining what happened in the fight. Shuichi choked on a sob.

"I thought you had died!" He wailed as he clung to her arm. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Did you really have that little faith in me?" Kagome asked, slightly put out, slightly amused. Shuichi blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um...." Fortunately, Inuyasha came to his rescue.

"So, I guess I'm going back now. See you guys in Hell." Inuyasha gave one last fleeting glance to Kagome, smiled at her, and disappeared. Kagome stared, open mouthed, at the spot he had just been in."I-Inuyasha?" She whispered, a lone tear traveling down her cheek. Hiro's calloused finger wiped it away.

"Don't cry now. He told us that his time was about to run out, and he used the last of his living energy to stay with you until you awoke. He said goodbye." Hiro said quietly. Kagome sniffed, and nodded. She then looked at Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

"I guess you're going now too." She confirmed quietly. Sango nodded, and smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry. We'll be sure to visit, though I don't know if the Well will allow us through again, but you can always come visit us. And next time I expect you to have a boyfriend." Kagome blushed as Sango winked. She (Sango) then picked up Kirara and headed back towards the Well, but not before giving Kagome one last hug. She also eyed Hiro with a slight smirk. Miroku stepped up to Kagome, and embraced her in a hug. Seconds later a loud 'Hentai!' was heard, as well as the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Miroku rubbed the large red handprint on his cheek, and then smiled at the fuming Kagome. He also gave a side-ways glance at Hiro, who, to Miroku's amusement, was glaring at him in a possessive way.

"Sayonara, Kagome-san. Don't forget to visit us." He smiled at the group one last time before he, Sango, and Kirara jumped into the Well, the familiar blue light engulfing them. Himawari laughed slightly.

"I'm going to miss them. Even if I've only known them a few days." Kagome's eyes widened as she spun to face Himawari.

"Days? I've been asleep for _days_!?" Kagome shrieked as she tried to stand up. Hiro pushed her back down. Sesshoumaru nodded as Rin sat in his lap.

"Yes. But I do have other news for you. I've already told Sango, Miroku, and my idiot half brother." Kagome frowned at Sesshoumaru's name for Inuyasha. Shuichi and Hiro raised eyebrows at that remark.

"Naraku's not dead." If Kagome hadn't already been sitting, she would have fallen to the floor, dead.

"W-What!?" Sesshoumaru's grim expression confirmed the horrible truth.

"He got away when we were worrying over you. I don't know how he did it, but, apparently, one of his 'children' were still alive enough to drag him out of there unnoticed." Kagome's face was deathly pale, and Hiro stared at her, worried.

"Well, next time he comes at us. I will kill him." Kagome whispered quietly. The room was silent for a few moments before both Hiro and Shuichi put a hand on her shoulder.

"So, you still coming with us on the music tour with us? Shippo and Souta are invited as well." Shippo and Souta immediately brightened. Kagome smiled weakly.

"We'd love to."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ugh, stupid Fanfiction.Net. Now I can't have those squiggly lines in the chapters, so I have to use the and ( &) sign.-- Anyways, the sequel will probably not be up for a while, and I will only start on it after this fic has reached 50 reviews. Yeppers. So, get to reviewing!

Songs That Inspired This Chapter: _Dolls_ by Ayumi Hamasaki; _Everywhere Nowhere_ by Ayumi Hamasaki; _Be The One_ by BoA; _High School Queen _by Nami Tamaki.

Ja ne and please review!

Shiroi Hikari


End file.
